Balada Kucing-Kucing
by mimimiu
Summary: Yifan galau. Ketika hanya kucing yang mengisi hari Joonmyeon, ketika hanya gumpalan bulu itu yang menyita perhatian Joonmyeon. Yifan sebagai kekasih merasa tidak berguna. demi apa dia kalah dengan bulatan bulu berekor yang hanya minta makan, minta perhatian dan buang air itu? Krisho. KrisxSuhoxKucing drabble. Genderswitch. Selamat membaca.


Suara meongan lagi.

Yifan menghela nafas, kemudian tangannya mulai memanjakan mahluk berbulu yang datang ke sisinya, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya hingga gumpalan-gumpalan bulu coklat dan abu-putih itu mengeluarkan suara keenakan. Yifan serasa berkencan dengan kucing-kucing kalau begini.

Kepalanya mendongak ketika mendapati sang pujaan hati sudah kembali, membawa dua buah gelas jus jeruk dan setoples camilan, dan juga bulatan-bulatan penuh bulu yang berlari-lari sambil terus mengeong di sekitar kaki Joonmyeon, meminta perhatian si majikan.

"Kau sudah bisa buka kebun binatang kalau begini terus, Joon."

Joonmyeon hanya tertawa sembari tangannya mengelus-elus bulu panjang kucing-kucingnya.

* * *

a KrisxSuhoxkucing-kucing drabble

 **Balada Kucing-Kucing**

* * *

Genderswitched Suho

Romance, Comedy, Fluff

~Mengucapkan Selamat Membaca~

* * *

Joonmyeon sangat suka kucing. Ia bilang kucing itu menggemaskan. Pun tidak susah merawatnya. Menurut ceritanya, dulu ia hanya punya satu kucing, si Temi, yang gemuk dan bulunya abu-abu, sekaligus yang paling anteng—juga paling malas, menurut Yifan. Temi—entah dihamili kucing mana—lalu punya anak, tiga jantan dan dua betina. Anehnya anak-anaknya _sangat_ _hiperaktif_ dan bergerak ke sana ke mari, menggoyangkan ekor atau bermain dengan bola-bola. Yifan berpikir pasti bapak mereka sekucing berandalan, yang suka loncat sana loncat sini di kubangan kotor dan menghamili kucing orang tanpa bertanggung jawab. Kenapa juga Temi harus jatuh cinta pada kucing macam dia.

Yifan sendiri tidak mengerti dimana bagusnya punya banyak kucing begini. Harus rela membersihkan kotoran mereka setiap hari, memberi makan yang bahkan harganya lebih mahal daripada makanan manusia, membelikan mereka mainan-mainan dan tempat tidur yang nyaman, juga membawa ke dokter rutin setiap bulan. Mereka juga tidak begitu menggemaskan menurut Yifan.

Hanya segumpal bulu yang selalu ingin perhatian.

Sialnya, selalu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Joonmyeon dari Yifan.

Hah. Kalau saja mereka bukan kucing-kucing kekasihnya sudah ia sembelih sejak dulu. Kalau ia nekat melakukannya sekarang, sebelum berhasil ia sudah akan disembelih Joonmyeon.

Sekarang ia sedang terlentang di atas karpet, menonton film, dengan kepala Jaguar—yang berbulu loreng abu-putih berekor cokelat—yang menggesek-gesek kepala pada perutnya. Belum lagi Kokmaru yang mencakar-cakar celana jeansnya. Celananya akan dihiasi sobekan samar dan bulu-bulu cokelat setelah ini.

Yifan melirik kekasihnya. Joonmyeon adem ayem saja nonton filmnya. "Kita ke luar saja, ya,"

"Sedang tidak ada orang di rumah, Yifan. Masa iya meninggalkan mereka sendirian? Teganya."

 _Mereka, kan, tidak sendirian. Ada enam buah, Joonmyeon._ Yifan hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

.

"Kenapa tidak kurung mereka di kandang saja, sih?" Yifan bete juga kalau sedang makan saja harus diganggu kucing-kucing ini.

"Kenapa? Mereka, kan, manis."

"Mereka menyebalkan. Mereka mengganggu." Yifan menunjukkan celana dan tangannya yang sudah dihiasi garis-garis cakaran. "Ini menggemaskan? Liar, iya."

Joonmyoen merengut. "Bukannya menyenangkan main-main dengan mereka?"

"Ini siksaan bukan main. Coba pikir, hari ini kita hanya menghabiskan waktu masing-masing dengan kucing-kucingmu. Kita tidak berkencan sama sekali, Joonmyeon."

"Kamu tidak suka kucing?"

"Aku suka mereka, tapi harusnya ada waktunya mereka main sendiri."

Mata gadis itu memicing sebal. "Kalau kau tidak suka kucing kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu? Seharusnya memang kita tidak berkencan, Yifan."

Tunggu—tunggu dulu. Nada bicara Joonmyeon berubah. "Joonmyeon, bukan begitu—"

 _Duar._

Pintu kamarnya dibanting.

Joonmyeon dan kucing-kucingnya menghilang.

"Joon, aku—"

Yifan dilempar jaket dan helm.

Hubungan cintanya selesai. Hanya karena kucing.

..

"Lesu saja, _Bro_."

Yifan ganti menoleh ke kanan, kembali meletakkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Akan terjadi pertumpahan darah kalau ia meladeni sepupunya ini.

"Jangan ganggu, Sehun. _Gege_ mu itu sedang patah hati. Kalah saing sama kucing."

Wajah Yifan makin kusut. Luhan sama saja.

"Kucingnya menyebalkan, ya. Suruh Myeonnie _noona_ pelihara anjing saja, _Ge_."

Luhan menyeletuk. "Joonmyeon sudah pelihara anjing, _bulldog_ bulunya coklat, lagi. Tapi anjingnya itu galak sekali dengan kucingnya, jadi dia usir."

Kakak-beradik Oh itu tertawa terbahak. _Sialan._

"Eh, Yifan, ada telepon. Oh, dari Joonmyeon!"

 _Terserah kalian._

"Eh, aku serius." Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan telepon genggam putih Yifan di depan matanya.

"Jangan di angkat, _Ge_ , itu kucingnya yang iseng menelepon."

Pun begitu Yifan langsung melompat berdiri, tidak mempedulikan sepupu-sepupunya yang masih saja membuat candaan tentangnya.

"Halo, Joonmyeon." Wajah Yifan memucat seketika, senyum yang tadi dipasangnya sudah menghilang berganti dengan tatapan cemas. "Joon? Jangan menangis, bicaralah." Suasana mendadak hening. Dua kepala Oh muda ikut mendekat ke ponsel Yifan.

 _"Yifan—_ hiks— _Tteung tidak mau makan—_ hiks _—dua hari ini. Barusan dia—_ hiks _—muntah. Aku takut."_

Yifan melongo, kedua sepupunya sudah tertawa lagi, malah semakin puas. "A-apa?"

Ini semua.. masih gara-gara kucing?

.

"Kucing itu menggemaskan, ya? Walaupun kadang menyebalkan juga, kalau mereka terus-terusan berisik minta perhatian ketika aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi ketika aku ingin marah, aku melihat wajah manis mereka dan aku malah tertawa. Aneh, ya."

Yifan ikut tersenyum. "Sepertimu."

Joonmyeon menoleh. Alisnya terangkat. "Apa?"

"Kamu juga manis dan menggemaskan, tapi menyebalkan. Kamu selalu berfikir dengan sudut pandangmu, tidak pernah mau mendengarkan aku bicara," tangan kanannya mengelus rambut hitam Joonmyeon yang hanya terdiam mentapanya. "Tapi ketika aku melihatmu, aku akan tersenyum tidak peduli seberapa marahnya aku kepadamu."

Joonmyeon mendongak menatap Yifan, mengedip beberapa kali kemudian menunduk. "Maafkan aku. Aku akan menyimpan mereka kalau kamu datang nanti."

"Tidak apa. Sungguh."

"Aku jahat sekali, kan, Yifan." Tuh, kan, Joonmyeon mulai lagi. Selalu saja membesar-besarkan masalah.

"Begini saja. Karena aku lapar, aku memaafkanmu kalau kamu masak sesuatu untukku."

Joonmyeon mengangguk. "Baik." Senyumnya mengembang manis sekali.

Yifan juga tidak mengerti sihir apa yang ada pada senyum gadis itu. Dan ketika tangan kurus itu melingkar mesra pada lengannya, Yifan rela melakukan apa saja demi gadis ini. Demi selalu melihat senyum itu. Jangankan dicakar kucing, macan pun ia rela.

"Sini biar aku yang bawa kandangnya,"

"Tidak usah. Aku sedang mencoba menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Tteung."

Iris cokelat gelap itu berkedip bingung. "Memang siapa ibunya?"

"Kamu, tentu saja."

Tidak ada yang lebih manis dari senyum malu-malu Joonmyeon dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

..

Merasakan bulu-bulu lembut itu pada telapak tangannya, Yifan tersenyum lagi. Kalau saja semua anak Temi pendiam begini mungkin ia tidak akan sebenci itu pada kucing. Heebum memang bapak yang baik.

Telapak tangan lebarnya mengusap lagi pucuk kepala Riyu yang tidak lebih dari separuh miliknya. Matanya terpejam, ekor putihnya bergoyang-goyang. Manisnya.

"Mau bawa pulang Riyu, Yifan?" Joonmyeon mendekat membawa susu untuk si anak baru.

Yifan menggeleng. "Tidak mau, ah."

"Kenapa? Kelihatannya kamu suka sekali dengan Riyu. Lagi pula masih ada Cleo. Atau mau kuambilkan anakan yang lain di rumah Heechul _eonni_?"

"Tidak mau, tanganku masih terlalu berharga untuk menyerok kotoran mereka setiap hari." Yifan tertawa. "Nanti kalau aku rindu dengan Riyu, kan, bisa ke mari." Yifan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum manis—ditambah sedikit malu-malu. "Dasar Yifan modus."

-END-


End file.
